Strange Moods
by BlingBling021
Summary: Bakura and Ryou have some fun together bringing out their sexual preference with certain magazines. BxR weird short little OneShot


UGH, I haven't posted anything in FOREVER! So this is just a short, random one-shot concocted while I was but hyper. (3 Heck, it might've been a good story if I was a good writer. . . u.u;  
  
Title: Strange Moods  
  
Summary: Bakura and Ryou have some fun together bringing out their preferences with certain magazines. BxR short little One-Shot. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Why would I even HAVE a disclaimer if I owned it?  
  
WARNINGS: YAOI, weird...ness, very OOC Bakura (sorry, can't help it n.n;) and kind of OOC Ryou also...I think  
  
Please read and review!  
  
=======================  
  
Ryou sighed boredly as he flipped through the channels once more, STILL turning up with nothing to watch. Did this ALWAYS have to happen on Saturday nights? Bakura heard his light side's disgruntled noise and leapt over to the couch.  
  
"What's up, hikaaarrri?" he asked plopping down beside the pale boy. Ryou blinked suspiciously at his happily innocent tone, but brushed it off and sighed again.  
  
"I'm so frigging BORED!" he groaned, throwing his head back against the cushioned material and closing his eyes. "There's never anything INTERESTING to do around here."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
At Bakura's silence Ryou peeked open a chocolate orb, almost immediately wishing he hadn't. A sneaky grin had plastered itself over his yami's face, making it quite obvious that he was planning something. The silver-haired light side covered his head.  
  
"Ryoouu," Bakura chirped, poking at him a little.  
  
"Ugh. . . . what is it, yami?" Ryou mumbled from underneath his arm.  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"WHAT?" The question made the hikari jerk up with embarrassment to study his dark incredulously. The thief had his head tilted curiously to the side, but also bore a glint in his eye. "W-why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, -I- prefer males, and I was just wondering if you did as well, you know, because we're yami and hikari and stuff," the Ring spirit stated shamelessly, discreetly leaving out the fact that he already knew he made Ryou horny, and that the albino had the same effect on him, only like tripled over.  
  
"U-um," Ryou stuttered, still flushed cherry red. "Y-yeah, actually. I am." He scratched his head nervously, while Bakura's smile widened beyond possible size.  
  
"I knew it!" he said triumphantly, grabbing a hold of his vessel's arm and dragging him up the stairs. "Come on, I have something I want to show you!'  
  
"Eep!" Ryou squeaked, struggling to get away. "Not THAT yet, yami! Slow down!" The fiend snickered.  
  
"You ed little child! Take it easy. Just go in your room and wait a minute, okay? I have to get something!" And then the light side was shoved into his room and left in confusion.  
  
Ryou laid on the bed to wait, propped up on his elbows, and it was only a few second longer until Bakura reappeared, holding a stack of magazines in his arms.  
  
"I think you'll like these, hikaaarrrri!" Emitting a sound that reminded Ryou strangely of giggling, the tomb robber shoved a picture under his other half's unsuspecting gaze, making said other half go even redder than he had been previously.  
  
"B-B-Bakura!" he cried in a shocked voice. "Where did you get this--this-- ?!"  
  
"Porno?" the dark supplied lightly, still beaming. "Playgirl's really not that hard to find, but some of these other ones I had to borrow specially from the Pharaoh. . . ." Ryou's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Yami Yugi reads--?! How long has this been going on?!"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Um, I dunno. Pretty much ever since I met Marik. And before that, too, I think. And of course Pharaoh looks at these! What, you thought that watched PBS?"  
  
"I--You--" Ryou looked from Bakura to the magazines, and back and forth again, shaking his head in disbelief. All these years had gone by with the light having to try and stifle his interests, and then Bakura just up and plops a stack of porn on his bed and gives him free reign of it?!  
  
The strange thing was, instead of feeling violated and appalled, he was feeling a little miffed that the yami had never gotten around to sharing these before. Staring at the pictures again, he slowly traced one of the outlines. This guy was GORGEOUS. His demonic side chuckled lightly, absently tossing an arm over his slim shoulder.  
  
"You really need to get out more, hikari."  
  
"Mmm," the albino replied, not really wanting to be distracted from the expanse of smooth skin he suddenly found so enticing.  
  
"I'll tell you something," Bakura said slyly, noticing that Ryou was becoming more glued to the photographs the longer he looked at them. He leaned down to brush his lips against the other's ear as he whispered into it, opening the magazine to another page. "There are guys WAY hotter than THAT one awaiting you. . . ."  
  
Ryou would've seriously thought that he would have blood rushing to his face for the rest of his life after this incident, had the red liquid not suddenly done a 180 and favored another, lower area.  
  
He, hesitated a moment, then let a smile tug at his lips as he leaned in for a closer look, silently wondering what he was getting himself into.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Bakura gasped like a teenage girl as he looked at a picture, eagerly beckoning Ryou over to see.  
  
"LOOK at that ass!" he gushed, running his finger almost reverently over the glossy paper. The smaller boy nodded enthusiastically, laughing, and snatched it out of his hands to compare the image to another. "Hey! Give that back!"  
  
An hour or two had past, but after Ryou warmed up to the idea of studying nude male bodies that turned him on, the both of them lost track of time easily, and now would remind a stranger of horny female best friends during a sleepover.  
  
"Never mind, I found a BETTER one," the thief purred to Ryou, who immediately reverted his attention to the picture in Bakura's hands, licking his lips once he did so.  
  
"He's SEXY!" the hikari grinned, eyes completely blowing off the face and heading straight down to the good stuff. "This is the best one I'VE seen so far," Ryou declared happily, grabbing his yami's magazine away from him again. "What about you?"  
  
"I agree with your choice," Bakura said, nodding. "But that one other one, was close. . . ." He retrieved the 'zine that Ryou had first stolen, looking through it once more before moving on to new meat.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" the platinum-haired light asked, bouncing on the pornography strewn bed over to a comfortable position sitting Indian- style across from the other.  
  
"Sure, what?" Bakura casually flipped through another magazine, but found nothing drool-worthy. He tossed it aside and grabbed a different one.  
  
"Am I ugly?" There was no sadness or resentful tone in Ryou's voice, just honest curiosity.  
  
"HUH?!" Bakura asked, snapping to attention. "Hell no, you're not ugly! Why would you want to know all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well, the blatant truth is," the hikari continued, smiling sheepishly and holding up a magazine showing two extremely well-built teenage boys grinding on the front cover, "After looking at this, I really, REALLY need someone to grope."  
  
Had the tomb robber not been so overjoyed at this new opportunity, he would have done a double-take and laughed his head off at the so-called innocent light's blunt statement.  
  
"How could I refuse such a wonderfully healthy activity?" Bakura said, grinning widely and shoving the Playgirls off the bed as he crawled to his hikari. "We read just about all of these anyway. . . ."  
  
"You would let me grope you?" Ryou blinked, a pleased note penetrating his voice. He was feeling way too open with his yami to be shy now; it was one of those really rare, extremely weird moods.  
  
But he was happy.  
  
. . . . . . . . And horny.  
  
The latter taking far greater precedence over the former.  
  
"Only if I got to grope you back and kiss you senseless," Bakura offered, kicking the last pornographic image over the edge to slide onto the floor.  
  
"Deal." No sooner had the word left Ryou's mouth than Bakura was on him, shoving his tongue into his mouth and pulling up his shirt to slide his hands over milky skin. The pale boy moaned into the kiss, one hand immediately twisting into the other's blinding hair while the other went to his well-muscled thighs.  
  
The two, having both been hard for quite a while now, made out fiercely and wasted no time in getting rid of useless clothing. Once the yami had his hikari fully naked under him, he stopped and pulled away, looking the body up and down. He smirked.  
  
"You know what?" said Ryou, using the pause to study his darker half's physique like had been done to himself. "I changed my mind about the hottest guy I saw." The light grinned. "You just blew him into the stratosphere. Kami, how did I get so lucky?"  
  
Bakura snickered cockily, drawing his overly wet tongue slowly up the smaller's soft, but firm, chest.  
  
"I was about to say the same thing about you." Then their lips sealed together again, wrestling as they sucked the unique taste from each other's mouths.  
  
The evil side, already in a straddling position, began to grind his hips seductively, and Ryou moaned.  
  
"You know, hikari. . . . I've always liked you. . . ." the thief mumbled softly, the albino only just being able to hear him.  
  
"Is that a promise that we're going to give this relationship and honest try from now on?" he purred happily as his yami sucked at his neck.  
  
Bakura bit at the flesh affectionately. "Whatever you say, hikaaarrri. . . . as long as we buy more porn tomorrow and do THIS again. . . . mmm. . . ."  
  
"Now shut it and keep your end of the bargain!" the light side laughed, still massaging the dark's inner thighs. "I seem to be the only one doing the groping around here!"  
  
Bakura mumbled something into the smaller boy's collarbone, and began to grind harder.  
  
Ryou grinned. "I love you too."  
  
=OWARI=  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Eh, not the ending I was expecting, but I'm only half-conscious right now. It's two A.M. . . . . . .  
  
That was an odd story, for me. [yawns] So anyway, I'm going to bed now I think. . . -.-  
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated, and helps inspire me to update other things, so please review. Flame me if you want I guess, whatever, this wasn't really that good. . . . . . [yawns again] Okay, ja ne everybody. 


End file.
